warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Reactor Sabotage
Reactor Sabotage 2.0 was introduced in to replace the sabotage that takes place on the Grineer Galleon and Corpus Ship tilesets. In this mode, the player must sabotage the two coolant stations of the reactor before destroying the reactor itself using either the fuel cell or the coolant cells collected. There are also three supply caches that could be found during the mission, much like other variants of Sabotage. Method Phase One: Sabotage Coolant There are two coolant rooms located within the ship, each containing a coolant station within which a coolant cell is installed. This coolant cell can either be destroyed or extracted. If any sort of alarm is triggered within the room by tripping a defensive laser or barrier, the coolant will be locked in place and cannot be extracted, only destroyed. Once the coolant is removed or destroyed the reactor will automatically deactivate to prevent damaging itself. Phase Two: Sabotage Reactor After performing whatever action is required from the two coolant stations, the reactor core within the main reactor room will become accessible, and a fuel cell will be shown ejected from the reactor's insertion port. The reactor can then be sabotaged in one of three different ways, each causing its own environmental hazard. 'Overheating' If the fuel cell is reinserted into the reactor core and the reactor reactivated, the player must then destroy four fuel injectors within the reactor room. After this is done, the ship will immediately start overheating, creating various sources of damage throughout the ship, which is capable of burning both the player and enemies alike. The player must also find and hack an access panel to open blast doors that the ship had automatically closed in order to extract. 'Cooling' If a coolant cell from the coolant stations is inserted into the reactor core and the reactor reactivated, the player will have to defend four coolant pipes within the center of the reactor room as the reactor decays. Once the decay has reached 100%, the ship will experience numerous coolant leaks, manifesting as patches of ice that appears all over the ship. If touched, this ice will apply procs that drastically slow the player. However, this coolant leak will not reduce shields, unlike the environmental hazard. 'Magnetizing' If the fuel cell is inserted into a coolant station and the reactor reactivated, the player will have to defend the reactor's control console as the reactor erodes. After this, the ship will experience lower gravity along with numerous magnetic fields which, when near the field, will pull players toward the bubble and drain them of their energy if they are to touch the bubble. These bubbles can be temporarily destroyed for 12 seconds by weapons that deal damage, making them explode and deal damage to all nearby units. Similar to the Overheating method, the player will have to find an access panel and hack it in order to unlock a blast door in order to extract. The fuel cell can only be placed in a coolant receptacle that had its cell removed; if the coolant cell was destroyed, the fuel cell cannot be placed in it. Locations Rewards If all caches are discovered, it is possible for one of the rewards in the final cache discovered to be a Xiphos part or Nitain Extract. Notes * Arrows will be pulled towards the magnetic anomalies. * If a fuel cell is placed in a coolant cell receptacle, this can be overridden by placing a coolant cell in the fuel receptacle. This will cause the mission to continue to the cooling phase. ** This does not work in reverse; if the coolant cell is placed in the fuel receptacle, it is impossible to put the fuel cell in a coolant receptacle afterwards. This is possibly a bug. Category:Mechanics